The Mute Mate
by allimaginationnoskill
Summary: Harry Potter and 5 friends are turned into werewolves. The Ministry and Dumbledore are after them. Harry and his friends go to Voldemort for help.
1. What To Do?

_A/N: So here's my new chapter 1. I'm going to be deleting all of the other chapters and uploading new chapters, but it may take me some time. Sorry about the great delay in all of this, such as updating the story or informing all of you wonderfull readers about what was going on with this story. Thank you to all who have added this story to the alert, or favourite list as well as to those who review. A great big thank you to my beta Makurayami Ookami__._

Disclaimer: anything that seems to be anything like Harry Potter, belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not own it. Just own the lame plot, and any new charaters.

Chapter 1: What to Do?

Harry Potter was an average boy growing up. Sure some strange things would happen to him and he would get in trouble from his relatives and be punished, but other than that, he was normal. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs and wasn't given a lot to eat. He was an orphan and his relatives disliked him because they considered him a freak. All of this was average, normal even, at least to Harry it all was. When Harry turned 11, he found out that he was a wizard and had been accepted to a school for others like him. For witches and wizards. Later on in his life, he found out that he was to kill a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort.

During a fight with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Harry was attacked by a werewolf and was rendered unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do? People will think they are too dangerous to live!"

"I know that. And I'm not sure what we can do about it."

Those voices sound familiar.... Who are they talking about?

"Remus, do you think that they should go into hiding?"

Remus, I remember that name.... He's important to me.... But why?

"We would have to hide 6 children. Where would we find somewhere to hide 6 cubs, newly turned? Do you know anywhere, Pomfrey?"

"No, not really. I would say have them stay at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore doesn't even want to go near them. He no longer trusts them. Or you for that matter."

Dumbledore, Hogwarts, battle, Voldemort, Death Eaters, werewolves, attacked. Oh, Merlin.... I remember now! During a battle with Voldemort and his stupid Death Eaters, werewolves started to attack us. I heard a scream and looked around; Hermione had been attacked by a werewolf and was on the ground bleeding. A werewolf started to go after Ginny. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luna, Neville and Ron all on the ground bleeding from bites. I ran towards Ginny to help her and suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side and I'm on the ground. I looked up and there was a werewolf on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

It was snarling and had saliva and blood dripping from its mouth and teeth, onto me. It suddenly howled and there was an answering howl from close by. I looked over to where I heard the howl and saw Ginny, pinned to the ground, being bit by the werewolf on top of her. There was another answering howl, this time from the other side of me. I looked and saw Draco falling to the ground with a werewolf at his throat. A growl from above me calls my attention back to the wolf on top of me. Another growl and I feel sharp teeth at my throat, digging into my skin. The pain in my head tells me that Voldemort was happy about this turn of events. The combination of the pain in my throat and the pain in my head is too much and I black out.

I open my eyes. It's light in the room but not too bright. Obviously it's sometime in the day and someone was kind enough to pull the blinds on the windows shut. I look around the room I'm in. It's the hospital wing. The two people who were talking have left and shut the door behind them. There are other people in the room. Six other people to be exact. Each on their own bed. Across the room from me, there is a person with bushy brown hair on a bed by the window, beside that person is someone with light brown hair and another with long red hair and beside that person is someone with long dirty blonde hair. Between the window and me is a person on a bed with platinum blonde hair and on the other side of me is someone with short red hair. Their names flash through my head.... Bushy brown - _Hermione_... Light brown - _Neville_... Long red - _Ginny_... Long dirty blonde - _Luna_... Short red - _Ron_... Platinum blonde - _Draco_...

I groan from all of the thoughts and memories running around in my head. I hear a groan of agreement from across the room then another and another followed by four more. I sit up to get a better look at my peers and moan at how heavy my body feels, so heavy.

"Harry?" Came a weary whisper.

" Yeah, Ginny?"

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by werewolves is what happened!" Came an angry voice but it wasn't from Harry. It came from the boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Then are we...?"

"Werewolves? Yes, unfortunately we are Weasley." Draco stated, glaring at the older of the two Weasley's.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore is starting to dislike werewolves. He no longer trusts Remus. All newly turned werewolves are being killed. All werewolves that are not sided with Voldemort" A shudder goes around the room "are taken into custody and put into Azkaban. It's a miracle that Remus hasn't been thrown into Azkaban yet. So what are we going to do?" said Hermione in her all knowing way.

"We should go into hiding." The suggestion was made by Luna, her voice sounding as if she wasn't really seeing the here and now, but rather was in a distant place.

"Yeah, but where?" Ron asked. Draco seemed to be gathering courage for something that might be rejected.

"We could go to..." Draco closes his eyes and breathes in a shuddered breath. "Voldemort. We could go to Voldemort. He might protect us from Dumbledore and the Ministry"

"And what if he doesn't? He'll probably kill Harry instead!" Ron stated angrily while pointing towards Harry.

"It is a possibility, but Voldemort more than likely hates Dumbledore and the Ministry more than his dislike for Harry." Draco stated, his cold mask sliding into place from years of experience.

"Don't you think that Harry should decide? I do, don't you?" Suggested Hermione, sounding slightly upset.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry sent a small smile in her direction. "Ron, we have to trust Draco on this. His father may be a Death Eater, but Draco, himself is not. Instead he has given us valuable information. So what do I choose? I trust Draco so... Voldemort... We'll go to Voldemort." Harry stated quite calmly.


	2. The Plan

And here is the new chapter 2!

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Narrative

Chapter 2: The Plan.

Remus Lupin walked back to the hospital wing room that contained seven newly turned cubs. He felt that he had to protect them in any way, shape or form that he could. He decided that he would go with them where ever they so chose.

As he came closer to the closed door he heard voices.

"So, do we all agree on this? If not, you can make another suggestion and we can all think on it. If none of us agree on your suggestion, you can go your own way with all of our blessings."

There were murmurs of agreement. Six murmurs in fact. Remus wondered what the cubs had all agreed to. He decided that this was as good a time as any to go into the room. As he opened the door seven heads turned to his direction, and upon recognizing who it was, smiles dawned on their faces at the sight of one of their own. Harry got out of his bed and walked towards Remus and embraced him. Taking advantage of his new sense of smell, Harry breathed in deep the smell that was Remus, the smell of the man who had been a father figure to him since the passing away of his godfather, Sirius Black. Looking down on the young pup before him, he pulled away to get a better look at him and realized that he was probably still tired.

"Harry, you should go back to your bed and lie down some more. If Poppy catches you out of your bed, she'll have my head on a platter." That drew a smile and a chuckle from Harry and the others.

"We wouldn't want that now would we." And with that Harry let Remus lead him back to the bed he had gotten out of.

Once they reached Harry's bed, the other six cubs started to walk towards Harry's bed where Harry and Remus were both sitting, bringing with them their beds so that they could get as close as possible without hindering anybody. Remus was about to tell them to return their beds to where they're suppose be, when he realized that the wolves in them thought of him as a father figure. He watched as they all pilled onto their individual beds that now looked like a single gigantic bed. He then decided that he would bring up the subject of going into hiding.

"I think that you all should go into hiding, for the time being, until it's safe to return."

"We've already decided that." Draco answered.

"Alright, then we need to decided where to hide."

"We've already decided that too." Ginny answered

"Ok, then. Where?" Remus asked. Everybody looked towards Harry. _'Guess that tells me who the alpha is.'_

"Voldemort. We're going to go to Voldemort and see if we're able to get his protection from Dumbledore and the Ministry. Everyone knows that he accepts any and all magical creatures so long as they listen to him. He's cut down on the amount of attacks his Death Eaters make. Also, Voldemort dislikes Dumbledore and the Ministry more than he dislikes me, so he might give us protection just to piss those two off." Harry stated, then looked towards Draco to go more in depth with their plan, seeing as it originally had started out as his plan.

"Basically, I'm going to see if I can get my father to arrange a meeting with Voldemort for us, so that we may speak with him privately. If my father doesn't agree to this, then we are just going to go to wherever Voldemort is currently residing and are going to create our very own private meeting. During the meeting, we are going to basically offer to join his side of the war, so long as we have the protection that we need from Dumbledore and the Ministry, as well as a place to live that is well protected - preferably near a forest where we can run free during the full moons. In return for his protection, we will provide him with information that is as up to date as we currently have. We each have our own boarders that we will not cross on what we will and will not do, although these boarders are all pretty similar. For example: If he asks me to attack Dumbledore, I'll be more than happy to. But I am not going to willingly turn anyone else." Draco explained.

"Ron and I will not participate in any battles. I don't want to attack anyone in our family accidentally, and seeing how, basically all of my family is involved with the war, so..." Ginny started to explain then trailed off, not really knowing how to continue. Ron nodded his head in agreement

"Understandable." Remus said with a slight smile of sympathy.

"I won't turn anybody, and I would rather not attack any of the friends I've made." Hermione stated, looking sad.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Luna whispered in her airy voice.

"Don't want to hurt my friends, or turn anyone either."

"So, basically all of you would rather not actively fight, but will help behind the lines. As well as you all refuse to turn anyone else." Remus summed up then asked "But if push came to shove... Would you defend yourselves and each other, if it was a friend or family member that was attacking you?" Everyone thought for a moment and then nodded, all with a resigned look upon their faces.

"It's sort of hard to believe that Dumbledore would prosecute all werewolves just because of one werewolf's irresponsible actions." Hermione brought up the subject that everyone was wondering about.

"Yeah, but it's horrible what happened though!" Ginny exclaimed

"True. Just because that werewolf disliked Dumbledore didn't mean that he had to go and kill Dumbledore's family." Stated Hermione, bringing up a valid point.

"I guess that Dumbledore was coming home for the weekend and when he got there everyone was already dead. Usually when he got home, his wife and kids would come and greet him but this time no one greeted him. He called their names but got no answer. He heard some sort of noise, like a scrapping or nail clicking on the floor. He went upstairs and found his son murdered in the hallway, his two daughters murdered in their beds and found his wife on floor with a werewolf feasting on her. I guess he went mad with rage at the sight that met his eyes, the other two scenes adding to the madness, and he killed the werewolf. They had to obliviate him of the memory because he was starting to go on a rampage, killing any and all werewolves he came across. Due to his missing memories, he went back to his same old, sane (or at least as sane as possible) self. He no longer hated all werewolves and accepted them for who they were and not for the wolf inside of them." Ginny explained what she had heard from the older members of the Wizarding community.

"Well that explains a lot" commented Draco.

With a confused look on his face, Remus asked a question that had been bugging him since he had found out about where they were going to hide. "Why Voldemort though? Most of us here have a reason to dislike, mistrust and even hate him."

Everyone looked at Harry for this reason. Harry went over to his clothing that he had been wearing during the attack and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like an envelope. He turned around and handed the envelope to Remus, giving him permission to read it by doing so.

"I received this about a week ago by owl. The nightmares had gotten better and there wasn't really anymore killing."

Remus looked up when he finished reading the letter addressed to a "Harry Potter" and signed by a "Tom Riddle or more commonly known as The Dark Lord Voldemort". "So, he's decided to try and refrain from attacking the muggle world and innocent wizards. But that doesn't explain the attack on all of you in Hogsmeade, just yesterday."

"The nightmares that I usually get don't come as often or as horrible, but yesterday he was happy about what was happening. It was almost like, at first he's trying to reform himself, then he has something like a relapse and does something mean. I think that he either has a multiple personality disorder or he had a curse put on him and now it's starting to ware off bit by bit. That or he's just trying to get me to let my guard down so he can kill me, but if that was so I probably would have died yesterday, instead of just being turned into a werewolf." Harry stated some of theories that could help explain what was going on with Voldemort. Harry then looked towards the windows and noticed a black bird on the windowsill. "Draco, do you think that you could contact you father now and see if we can get a meeting with Voldemort or if we'll have to make our own?"

Draco looked confused for a moment at the slight change in subject and looked towards the window that seemed to have caught Harry's attention and the slight change in subject. He then noticed his bird at the windowsill and with a slight smirk said, "I'll write him a letter, right now." Turning away from the window, Draco summoned a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink on it and quickly wrote his father a letter, explaining what had happened and telling him that he need an audience with Lord Voldemort. When he finished he tied it to his bird's leg and sent it on its way. Turing back to the conversation at hand, he realized it had turned to a lighter topic and everyone was now joking around with each other.

After about an hour or so, Draco's bird returned.

"That was quick." Draco murmured, taking the reply from his father off of the bird's leg. Quickly scanning the letter he found the information that he needed. Turing back to the group, he found everyone looking at him expectantly. Waiting to hear if the letter was going to save them all or damn them.

With the cold mask, that had taken months to get right and then years to perfect, he wore it currently which made everyone in the room worry "He says that we can go in two days time to see him." A smile broke through the mask, unable to contain it, at the word "go", and that smile was contagious as everyone in the room started to smile as well. Allowing his smile to drop he continued on with what the letter had informed him of. "But he also states that only Harry may go." He waited for the explosive reaction he knew would come from Ron at this information. He didn't have long to wait.

"But-" Started Hermione with wide eyes

"What if they-" Ginny started to stand up as she spoke.

"What!!! No, no. Harry you are not going alone-" as per usual Ron had the largest reaction.

"Ron, if this is what needs to be done to protect this pack then so be it." With those words from Harry, everyone calmed down _'When did I start to think of them as a pack' _"Does he say what time?"

"No, only when ever is most convenient for you. Although he requests that you don't come any earlier than 8 in the morning and before 9 at night."

"Alright, meeting in two days time, between the time of 8am and 9pm. Shouldn't be too much of a problem." Harry answered with a smile.


	3. The Meeting

A/N: Hello to all of the wonderfull readers out there! *bow* I would like to take this chance to thank everyone for reading, to those that reviewed and those that have this story on alert and/or favourites. So thank you all.

Sorry about the delay w/ the chapter... I will admit that I had forgotten about it for a wee bit. My brother has gotten me completely addicted to some rpg's! Grrr. older brothers *shakes fist at older brothers influence*

mwhaha, anywho. On with the show!... or rather... On with the story! lol, sorry.. I ramble *blush* hehehe

Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Two days after Previous Chapter**

Harry Potter stood outside of a rather expensive looking mansion. At first glance, he would never have thought that this was the Lord Voldemort's hidden lair, more likely the home of an obnoxious, over-weight millionaire. The sort of house his Uncle Vernon would have bought if he were a millionaire. But because his escort, who was a Mr. Lucius Malfoy, father of a young man who he was becoming quick friends with, had led him here he couldn't very well argue the point.

Going up to the front door, Lucius knocked three times then placed his hand flat against the door.

"Lucius Malfoy, with a guest. Guest name is Harry Potter." With that said, the door glowed a blood red color and Lucius turned the door knob. The inside of the mansion was huge! There seemed to be what looked like priceless artifacts placed tastefully in spots while other spots held gorgeous paintings and figurines. Nobody else was around other than the two who had just walked through the door. Over all, not what you would quite expect the head quarters of a notorious murderer and torturer to be. Lucius looked over at Harry, who had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Lucius asked in his superior 'I'm better than you' voice.

"It's not how I thought it would be. I was thinking it would be some sort of run down place with a horrible stench all over the place that would never leave the walls, no matter how many time you washed them or how strong of a spell was used. People screaming from being tortured, Death Eaters swarming around like locust and more of a dimmer lighting. Probably more old fashioned, like candles here and there. Maybe even some blood here and there. Definitely did not think, it would be this _bright_." Surprise was clearly written all over Harry's face at what met his eyes.

"Well, all of that is downstairs. I could take you there instead if that would make you more comfortable." Lucius smirked his trade mark smirk as he said this.

"No, no this is fine. " Harry hastily answered.

"Oh, very well, this way if you will." And with that Lucius walked down what looked like a never-ending hall, leading the way, assuming Harry would follow him. After walking for what seemed to be forever to Harry (which in reality was about 7 minutes) Lucius stopped in front of a door that looked like every other door in the hallway, except for one difference. The wood was slightly darker in color then the rest. Lucius knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door openedd and there stood Severus Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort. Looking beside Lucius, he saw Harry Potter and for some reason, unknown to Harry, did not sneer. Looking back over his shoulder he said, "He's here." Their reply that came was "Bring him in." and with that said, Harry Potter was ushered into the room by the two Death Eaters.

As he walked into the room, he noticed that this room was much like the rest of the mansion. Brightly lit and tastefully decorated. On the walls were paintings. Some of the paintings were portraits, some inanimate objects and others were of scenery. On the far side of the room was a fireplace and two chairs. In between the two chairs was a table that held a bottle with some type of liquor and 2 glasses. Severus Snape went over to one of the chairs and inclined his head. As Harry looked around the room, a cough (or rather the clearing of ones throat) brought his attention to the two in the chairs where only Severus could be seen.

Severus looked towards Harry and beckoned him to come forward. As Harry drew near to Severus he noticed a strange, pale hand on the arm of one of the chairs that could have easily have belonged to an Inferi. Severus pointed to the empty chair that was opposite of the chair with the 'Inferi' hand. Once Harry situated himself so that he was comfortable, but also had gathered the courage to look and see if anything was attached to the 'Inferi' hand, looked towards the chair with the seemingly decomposing, dismembered 'Inferi' hand. Only it wasn't decomposed, dismembered, nor belonging to an Inferi. No, indeed, it was attached to something that was alive... Someone.

The someone it was attached to was a strange looking man. He was pale, and skeletal like, yet he almost looked to be trying to become a young man with hair, for there seemed to be some dark brown peach fuzz on the top of his head. His nose looked like a cross between merely two slits were his nose should be and the beginning of a nose being made, so his nose was more like a bump with two slits. Where eyebrows should be, there were none. Below his non-existent eyebrows were his eyes. His eyes gave him away though. They were the most recognizable, they were red. The eyes gave it all away to Harry. It was Lord Voldemort, the one he had come to meet and hopefully come to an arrangement with.

"So, you have come to me for help, Potter? Why?"

_'Might as well get straight to the point'_ Harry thought than said " Yes, I was hoping you would be able to provide us with protection."

"Us?" Voldemort wondered out loud.

"Yes, us. My friends and I." Harry explained.

"Ah! And why should I help you, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Voldemort asked.

"Because I could help you win this war." Was Harry's simple answer. This answer raised Voldemort's curiosity even more.

"How so?" Was the caution question from Voldemort.

"Well, I know that you have been trying to refrain from killing people but if you were to also stop threatening them with death and instead threatened them with a loved one being hurt, but not too badly though, you might have less resistance. Offering people realistic bargains might work as well. Also, if people found out that you had stopped torturing your followers the more might join you. I know that I have a love/hate relationship with the Wizarding world, but some do trust me and if they found out that I had joined you, as well as the reason for me joining you, then they might join you as well. If you end up spreading some rumors of how you are going to change the Ministry if and when you take it over, then some people will be more inclined to join you. By having your protection and you not focusing all of your time trying to kill me, you could have more time to plan and attack Dumbledore and the Ministry. Besides some of my friends are quite the strategists." Harry explained and as he said that last sentence, he smirked.

"Very well. What sort of help or protection were you looking for?"

"Actually, we were sort of hoping that you could provide us with a forest to run in during transformations and in between them as well, if we feel like it of course. Protection from the Ministry and Dumbledore. So, basically a home for me and my friends." Explained Harry.

"Protection from the Ministry, I can understand, Fudge always does seem to be out to get you. But protection from Dumbledore? Surely he wouldn't turn on his Golden Boy?" The last sentence stated sarcastically.

Harry looked at Voldemort and started to laugh.

"_Golden_ Boy? _His_ Golden Boy? Ha! Ever since the last fight I was involved in with the Death Eaters, I was no longer his _Golden_ Boy. You see I, as well as my friends were turned into werewolves."

"What does that have to do with it? Dumbledore has never had anything against werewolves. He even made arrangements at the school to allow a werewolf to attend."

"Yes, well. He recently regained a terrible memory of the past that leads to this discrimination." Harry then proceeded to tell Voldemort what he had been informed of about this incident.

"Alright, you shall receive this protection, this... home, for that is what you are looking for." Voldemort then extended his hand to shake on the agreement. Harry looked at the hand that was offered and shook it. It was no longer a seemingly, decomposed, dismembered 'Inferi' hand but rather the hand that belonged to a man in his late 40's. Harry then looked at Voldemort's face, for he had been looking at the fireplace while during the conversation, much like Voldemort was looking at the fireplace as well during the conversation. Between the beginning and the end of the conversation, Voldemort had regained some color in his face, as well as some meat on his bones so he no longer looked like an 'Inferi'. His nose no longer looked so strange but that of an actual nose. He still had no eyebrows. His hair, which had previously been some dark brown peach fuzz, was now about an inch long and still brown in color. His eyes though were still the same color they were before. Red. Voldemort, looking at Harry's face, noticed the shock that was clearly written on Harry's face and asked Harry was wrong.

"You've changed!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. It seems that the reason for me acting the way that I did was because I had had a very dark curse placed upon me that would alter the way that I was. I would act the opposite of how I would normally act. The more cruel things that I did, the more my body would change and take the form of a disgusting snake-man. My eyes were the first things to change. As you can see, my eyes ended up turning red. But there was no stopping myself. Nobody could stop me. Even after the first time you defeated me, when you were but a child of 1 year. The Dark Magic from the curse kept my soul, my very essence here in this world. When I took your blood to resurrect myself, the ancient blood protection that your mother had placed on you with her death, came into me and allowed me to regain a part of my mind from the Dark Magic of the curse. But because of my resurrection, I also looked a bit like an 'Inferi'. With the development of me regaining a part of my mind, I found that the more kind things I did, the more my original body returned. Well, what my original body looked like before the curse was cast on me. That is why when you first came in I looked like a disgusting 'Inferi' snake-man and why now, after I agreed to help you, I look more human. Unfortuately, I will always have this color for my eyes, from the residue of the Dark Magic that was used to cast and maintain the curse." Voldemort explained to Harry to help him understand that the Voldemort that had been trying to kill him since he was born was not the Voldemort that he was currently sitting there having a conversation with, and providing protection for him.

" Oh, well... um... Thank you. For your help. You can call me Harry if you like." Harry offered and held out his hand for it to be shaken. Voldemort raised his non-existent eyebrows in surprise at this form of a truce.

"Tom." Nodding his head, while they shook hands again. Leading Harry to the door he called to Severus, whom Harry had not even noticed him leaving, and was standing just outside of the door with Lucius. They showed Harry the wing that he and his friends could have, and then showed him the forest that he and his friends could use as well.

HPHPHPHP

All in the room were tense, he had left at 1pm, and it was getting close to 8pm. Everyone in the room was worried that something had happened to him, to their leader, their alpha, their friend. As soon as the door opened, everyone's heads shot up, Draco and Ron stood up to protect the pack from any threat. The door swung open, and a black sneaker creeped out from behind the door. A tanned hand on the door swung it open some more, but slowly, as if weary or cautions of what or who was on the opposite side. Black, tussled hair came through the door. Slow recognition sparked in the eyes of the occupants in the room. The owner of the black, tussled hair moved his head upwards to get a better look of the room. Bright green eyes scanned the room, barely having time to register a brown bushy blur running towards him. He caught said blur as it seemed to try and hug to death by lack of air. He also heard a worried "Harry" before the head was shoved into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Hermione." Was all that Harry was able to get out due to lack of air.

"Hermione, let the poor guy go before he collapses due to lack of oxygen." Ron stated jokingly.

Hermione let go looking quite a bit embarrassed and flustered and went to go sit back down . Harry followed her and sat on the gigantic bed that they had all made their first day in the Hospital Wing.

"How did it go?" Everyone was sitting back where they were sitting before the door had opened. Ron and Draco were near the door at the end of the bed. Ginny was near Harry at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard. Hermione, Luna, Neville and Remus were in the middle of the bed.

"It went surprising well, considering what could have happened."

"Did he hurt you?" Surprisingly enough it was Draco that had growled this.

"No, Tom did not hurt me, so no need to worry. He has guaranteed us a home. Even showed me the wing and forest we could have. He will provide us with protection but some of you may need to help out with planning and making strategies to help Tom in this war." Everybody nodded with smiles on their faces.

"When can we go?" Ginny asked trying to seem calm.

"Whenever we want. When would all of you like to go?" Harry asked looking around to all of those on the bed.

"Now!" Everyone stated all at once, excitedly. Harry and Remus laughed at their reactions.

"Alright, alright, I get the point." Harry held his hands up in defeat with a smile on his face. Everyone's smiles increased at the prospect of not having to fear for their lives and that of their pack, of having somewhere safe to live, run and play. Ron in his excitement to get off of the bed and out the door, got his foot stuck in the sheets on the bed and fell taking the sheet with him and those that were on the sheet. It was like the domino effect. First Ron fell, taking the sheet with him, then Draco who had no time to react other than looking surprised at what was happening, next were those in the middle to fall. Harry and Ginny seeing Ron falling with the sheet, predicted what would happened and managed to have enough time to get off of the bed without falling like everyone else and ended up laughing at those that fell. With a groan, everyone on the floor and tried to get up at the same time as someone else, but ended up stepping or hitting each other. If anyone was to walk past their door, they would hear two people laughing, and a few people yelling at each other about something sounding like: "Watch where you're swinging your arms!... Or are they feet? Merlin! Just watch what you're doing!" "Stop laughing!" "Sort of hard, seeing as I can't see!" "It's not that funny!" "Ow! That's my face!" "Sorry!"


End file.
